Christmas at Becker's
by BethGisborne
Summary: It's Christmas time again. And what is going on at Becker's Flat? fluff with  established relationships well after the end of season 5. Enjoy!


**OK so I am putting this up a few days after Christmas (alright a week), but I'm thinking of this as a gift for the 12 days kind of thing I am a total Becker Jess Shipper and this is total fluff. Oh and this is my first try actually first Primeval fic I'm willing to post so be nice please. If you haven't seen Primeval you need to it is so good. Any way Merry Merry to all and Happy New Year. Hugs.**

Becker stopped in the doorway to his flat causing Matt and Connor to run into him. "Hey mate what's the?" Connor peered over his shoulder stopping.

The trio tentatively stepped into the room and looked around. It was spotless that was for sure, but there were boxes and piles of things sitting in the corner and the smell of cinnamon buns and other Christmas goods was wafting from the kitchen. The tree which had been decorated weeks before now had what looked like a mountain of gifts underneath it, where that morning there had been none. Becker dropped his bag, his jaw tightening, "JESSICA!" He stomped towards the kitchen the other two quickly following him.

Abby grabbed Becker even before he made it into the kitchen. "Both Emily and I tried. But nothing worked."

"You couldn't possibly get her to take it easy? How hard can it be?" He said waving his hand towards the kitchen where he knew Jess was by the clanking and voices.

"have you ever tried to tell Jess to do something when she doesn't want to?" Becker openened his mouth but quickly closed it. "Exactly. We both know what it means, so tread carefully." Connor walked up and took Nick from his mother. "Oh it's your turn to change him." She flashed Connor a smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Shall we see what our ladies have done?" Matt asked a bit tentatively.

"I'm not so sure I do." Becker said panic evident in his voice.

"Don't have much of a choice Action Man."

Becker walked into the kitchen and side stepped the door so as not to block it. Along the counter were a number of trays each at a different stage of the cooking process, some were ready to be baked others were cooling. Some had even managed to be decorated, and others made it into the brightly decorated boxes. On the center island were a number of boxes packed with what looked like cinnamon rolls, every square inch of the kitchen had some kind of Christmas confection in some step. Emily and Jess had their backs to the door discussing how to decorate what everyone else presumed was a gingerbread house designed like the outside of the ARC. Even their clothes were fit for the holidays, Jess had on a red skirt that reached just above her knees and a green sweater, her hair was pulled up in a gold ribbon, Emily matched except the colors were in reverse. The only difference was Jess wore bright white flats.

Becker couldn't help but grin and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "And how is my favorite two girls?"

"Fine." Jess reached up and kissed him snuggling back into his arms while she continued to place candy canes around the ARC. "You're sure it's a girl?"

Becker grinned leaning down onto her shoulder. "Well she's restless like her mother."

"Or father." She corrected quickly noticing no one was paying them much attention.

"Oh I'm restless?"

"We've been married over a year Becker and yes you can be restless." She reached back and popped a broken bit of candy cane into his mouth.

He grinned releasing his wife. "You were supposed to take it easy." He grabbed a bar stool next to Connor and Matt, grabbing a pastry bag full of what he guessed was Icing and began decorating a cookie to look like the Irishman who was currently trying to decorate his own cookie like Lester.

"I couldn't I just had way to much energy. Abby says that means it won't be long. And I'm glad for it."

Becker nodded, she might have been ready but he sure wasn't not yet. The rest of the evening was spent quickly finishing the cookies and passing them out at the ARC curtsey of Matt and Emily.

Becker crawled into the bed beside Jess who was trying to find a comfortable position and wrapped his arms around her feeling her relax. "Long day?" She asked after a spell.

"To long without you there."

"I love you Becker."

Becker leaned over and kissed Jess. "I love you too Jess." They settled back. "The others are coming over tomorrow for Christmas." He said absently feeling himself beginning to drift off.

"I know." Jess yawned.

Sometime after midnight Becker woke with a jerk when he felt a small elbow jab him in the ribs. "Sorry Jess. Was I snoring again?" He asked groggily trying to make out the fact that his wife was sitting up in the bed.

"No." She whispered. "Becker it's time."

*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*

The early morning light was filtering into the hospital room where Becker sat watching over his two girls, he couldn't help the grin when Jess found out he'd been right. She hadn't cared but he knew he'd get teased for it none the less later on. Jess had finally fallen asleep leaning against him while he held their newest addition, Ruth. Jess had asked if he wanted to name her Sara and he'd said no to many sad memories with that name so they settled on Ruth Hope Becker.

Not long before he'd called everyone and told them to go on to their place and celebrate, and they promised to visit later in the afternoon. Becker was still in awe of the little life he now held, she was a perfect copy of Jess, all ten fingers and toes, bright blue eyes and she had already smiled at him once in her sleep. He never thought he could love anyone any more than he loved Jess, but Ruth came into his life and now he wasn't so sure. He felt Jess stir and looked over and she blinked up at him sleepily and smiled. "Hey." He leaned over and kissed her again. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She snuggled closer to him resting a hand on the baby. "And extremely happy."

"You deserve both right now."

He heard her laugh softly. "Merry Christmas Becker."

"Merry Christmas Jess."


End file.
